Fly Away Home
by HawkRider
Summary: Not all the Digidestined wanted to help. They just want to go home.
1. Crash Landing

When the boy woke up, he was confused. He'd never seen a forest like what he was currently in before. He couldn't name most of the trees of the world, but even he could recognise a coconut or a silver birch. And know those two trees don't grow next to each other. He blinked a few times, pushing his blond locks out of his eyes, hoping that he'd wake up back home but he didn't. This wasn't a dream; it was reality.

The boy was startled by a voice, "Hey! Is there anyone there?" He looked around for the source but all he could see was the strange collection of trees.

"Sis, stop shouting. You're hurting my ears..."

"Hello?"

"Seriously, stop it. I don't think there's anyone here but us."

"Shush, I think I see someone!"

The boy looked around as he heard someone coming towards him, nervous. He heard someone trip.

"Watch out for roots."

"A little late for that warning, Ry," the girl complained, groaning.

"My sister is an idiot. Let it be known!" He gave an 'oomph' noise, but continued chuckling regardless.

"Look, there's someone there."

"Hello." An older girl walked into his line of sight, brushing her wavy chestnut hair out of her eyes. She smiled as she saw him, her dark green eyes lighting up. Waving to someone further back, she jumped up and down, probably calling him over.

He shrunk back into where he was sitting, moving away from the lightly tanned girl. Although she wasn't particularly tall, and her long pink skirt and low cut white tshirt weren't threatening either, he still felt afraid.

"Come on, I'm not that scary really, am I?"

"I don't know. It's arguable." Someone who looked fairly similar walked into the clearing, grinning. His hair and skin colour were the same as hers, but his locks was a little shorter, only reaching his, remarkably broad, shoulders.

"You know you're an idiot, right, Ry?" she yelled, her voice subtly displaying her hidden affection towards him. "Anyway..." The girl turned back to the young boy, smiling slightly. "We're trying to figure out where we are. Do you have any idea?"

"It's a specially constructed biodome." Another brown haired girl walked into sight, she was a little shorter and more slender but her tan was darker. She leaned against a tree nonchalantly, seemingly unafraid of the sudden change in environment. "Part of a government conspiracy to keep the planet alive after the sun explodes, which will happen sooner than everyone thinks - it will. They've already grown all of the species of trees here, and they've chosen the best of humanity to live here as the founding members of the new human race." Her hair, longer than the first girls, was tied up in a pink bobble and looked a little less soft.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked, his deep green eyes training on her.

"That's what my brother would probably say." The girl shrugged, taking her grey jacket off and tying it around her waist to reveal the small white vest top beneath, which showed off her chest. "My name's Georgia O'Connor," she added, her irish accent coming through clearly as she said her last name and stood up straight. Her small bright orange shorts were a little off puttingly bright and the mucky white trainers showed signs of use.

"Have you seen anyone else?" The brunette girl asked.

"Not yet. Who's this?" the other girl replied quickly, wasting no time to glare at the boy with her wide hazel eyes.

"He's not talked yet," Ryan replied, withdrawing a white cap from the back pocket of his brown shorts and placing it on his head. "It's so warm…"

"Hello there." Georgia ducked down, smiling next to the young boy. She reached to touch his head but he moved back, his small frame looking like it might break if she was too rough. "Don't be afraid," she said warmly, ruffling the dirty blond neck length hair. He looked uncomfortable so she stopped. "Your skin's kinda pale so maybe you aren't British?" she suggested. He shook his head in response so she sighed. "You're shy, that's for sure," she said, smiling.

The small blond boy retreated further into where he was sitting, not saying a word. His dark blue eyes flitted between each person in front of him nervously, scanning them in hopes of working out their intentions.

"Is someone there?" A mature female voice came from just out of sight.

"There's a group of us over here!" Georgia called, and a few moments later an older woman came into view.

Her long platinum blonde hair was kept smart underneath the white summer hat but that was the only piece of attire she had which seemed to suit the warm climate. She wore a brown knitted scarf, green cardigan and baggy cream trousers, all of which seemed to be making little difference to her temperature. "I don't suppose any of you know what's going on?" The woman asked, taking off her face obscuring sunglasses to reveal her sky blue eyes. Her height wasn't as intimidating to the boy as the others, and her motherly smile made him feel a little less afraid.

"I ain't got a clue." Another guy, this one with short black hair, walked into sight, his muscular arms swinging slightly. His skin looked rough but tanned and his muscles were hard to miss due to his impressive stature and the loose white vest top. "But you, are cute," he said winking and pointing his fingers at Georgia, his dark brown eyes twinkling in the sun.

She scoffed. "As if."

"Is there anyone else?" The younger brunette girl asked, turning to look around them.

"I KNOW YOU!" Georgia suddenly screamed in delight, pointing at the older woman. "You're Julia Annaliese! The model!"

"I'm not that special..." Julia rubbed the back of her head, kicking the ground with her plain black shoes, embarrassed. "I just want to help women gain confidence..."

"You're brilliant!" Georgia squealed in delight. "Can I get your autograph?"

"I'm afraid I didn't bring a pen..." Julia smiled gently.

"Hey! Anyone know who did this? I wanna deck the guy who did." The black haired male tensed his arm, almost involuntarily, causing the muscles to bulge through his navy blue jacket.

"Sorry. No idea," the first girl replied. "And what's your name, by the way?"

"Keiran." He looked her up and down but she brushed it off.

"Hey, what are you two called anyway?" Georgia asked, looking at the two siblings.

The girl laughed. "Oh, didn't we introduce ourselves?"

"I'm Ryan." He pointed his thumb at the glossy logo emblazoned on his white t-shirt. "And this is my twin, Izzy."

"And you?" Julia smiled gently at the boy, walking towards him. The boy looked up at her, pulling his knees up to his chest silently.

"I have a daughter around your age, actually. I wonder how she's doing..." Julia toyed with the chunky necklace of brown jewels around her neck nervously.

"Wait, weren't you doing some shows in Europe?" Georgia asked.

"Yes, but my daughter fell ill and I couldn't cancel." Julia smiled sadly. "I can't wait to see her and my husband again. I've missed them so much..."

"I want to go home..." Everyone looked as the boy talked, his face buried, firstly in the black bandanna around his neck, and then into his pale skinned knees.

Izzy was sitting next to him seconds later, one arm around his bare shoulders. "There there," she whispered. "We all want to know where we are. And that's why we're all going to try and find out. So will you help us?" she asked, smiling lightly.

The boy turned slightly, looking at her with one dark blue eye. He nodded slightly, and Izzy nodded back in response.

"So what's your name?" Ryan asked, crouching down next to the two of them.

The boy hid his head again, pulling his knees even closer.

"Ry, you idiot." Izzy sighed, glaring at her brother.

"Why don't we call you Mark for now?" Georgia asked. "You look like a Mark."

The boy looked over his knees at the rest of the group, nervous.

"I think I like Mike," Keiran said.

"What do you want us to call you?" Izzy asked, ignoring the others and making sure to place her head in between him and them.

He thought about it for a while. "... Birdie..." he whispered, the girl almost not hearing.

Julia said, "Well then, there are six of us."

"If we are meant to start a new civilisation, I'm not helping." Georgia looked at Keiran with disgust.

"Why not, Georgie?" Keiran asked, smirking slightly. "There's a reason I'm called-" He turned around, pointing with both thumbs at the white writing on the back of his jacket. "Playboy." He looked over his shoulder and winked.

"There's no way I'm ever going to give you a shot," Georgia retorted, glaring.

"And what's wrong with me?"

"You're almost bald; you can barely speak; your teeth are horrible; you call me 'Georgie' and you have no dress sense." Georgia smiled pleasantly. "Would you like me to continue?"

"... No." Keiran looked down at his scuffed white trainers, as stunned by the torrent of insults, as was everyone.

"Good." Georgia turned away from Keiran to face the others. "There's a river over there. We might be able to find something if we follow it."

The group agreed on Georgia's plan, the outspoken teen leading the group through the trees. Birdie was as close to Izzy as he could get, gripping onto her t-shirt tightly, Ryan on her other side and trying to get Birdie to talk again. Izzy occasionally gave a retort, and jabbed her elbow into his ribs a couple of times.

"So where do you think we are?" Izzy asked.

"I have no idea," Julia replied, pulling at her loose white shirt to relieve some of the heat she was feeling. "But I don't think that we are in Europe."

"Did we get taken somewhere in America?" Georgia asked, noticing the climate was a lot warmer than their shared homeland.

"Nowhere I recognise," Julia commented. "Maybe somewhere in Asia, but I doubt it."

Georgia pondered it for a while before an idea sparked into her mind. "What about Africa? There's a rainforest in the middle isn't there?"

"Too cool and too quiet. My husband told me a lot about his trip to Africa."

Georgia laughed. "At this point my brother would be talking about aliens and foreign planets."

"You've mentioned your brother a lot." Izzy observed.

"He's odd. He loves his conspiracy theories. And he rants about them all the time."

"So, how old are you, Birdie?" Ryan asked, ruffling the boy's messy blond head.

"Ry..." Izzy muttered warningly, pulling the little boy a little closer to her, creasing his red t-shirt as he pressed against her.

Birdie looked up at Izzy briefly, then looked back down shyly.

"What do you like doing?" Ryan asked, trying to get something out of the young boy.

"Mum told me not to talk to strangers..." Birdie said quietly, making Izzy laugh briefly.

"See, Ry. I told you." Izzy looked down at Birdie and then back at Ryan. "This isn't working," she said, laughing a little.

"Shut up, Izzy," he grumbled. "He's probably just shy because I'm taller than you, shortie."

"I'm not short," Izzy retorted, puffing out air.

"I don't think I could hear you from down there."

"Shh, I can hear something!" Georgia hissed.

"Is it the sound of you heart when you look at me?" Keiran flirted, moving to touch her.

"Shut up!" she thumped him in the leg, feeling the cheap black shorts underneath her fist.

"I like it when you play rough."

"I think it's someone, or something else," Julia announced quietly, and everyone became silent. Her age gave her obvious superiority over the others but it made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Birdie shuffled a little closer to Izzy, hiding behind her.

"Al'right! Who's there!" Keiran shouted suddenly, moving into a boxing stance.

"Sloppy form," Ryan commented idly.

"Wha'd you say?" Keiran asked, turning to face the teen.

"Your feet are too close together, your fists are all wrong and your knees are at the wrong angle," Izzy said, walking forwards.

Birdie stayed still, watching.

"I know how to fight!" Keiran shouted, hurling a fist at Izzy in a rage.

Seconds later, Keiran was on the floor behind Izzy, stunned and looking in pain. "What was that?" Georgia asked, surprised.

"Judo," Izzy replied, dusting off her hands. "My dad is huge on sport. He got us to try a bunch of different sports and pick a favourite. Ry there swims, and sometimes does some diving. He's basically a fish."

"I admit it. Izzy can beat me up." Ryan spoke, raising his hands. "I'm the softie, our dad is a semi-professional boxer. Mum's a hockey coach."

"That's an interesting combination," Julia commented. "But violence is never something to brag about."

"I wasn't bragging, it's just-" Ryan stammered.

"It's okay, it's just a little creature," Georgia called from up ahead. Georgia walked back to the group, the others not having noticed she had gone, holding a small creature in her arms. "I just want to know. It's really cool but any of you have any clue what it is?"

* * *

**Hawk: And here is the first chapter of another collab of ours. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. And note that Digimon does not belong to us, just the characters, one guy you might remember**

**Kumo: Yup, Hawk did 99% of this chapter and I think it came out great! I hope you all enjoy these characters!**


	2. Fighting, Complaining and Tea

**Kumo: Back for another chapter!**

**Hawk: Just as a note, I'm going to try to get these up on Tuesdays, but I can't really promise anything. Especially since I've just entered an exam period...**

* * *

The others seemed stunned but Julia hadn't reacted at all. "I think it's friendly, and that's all that matters."

"That's me," the creature replied, shocking them all. It yawned, yet again adding to the shock value.

Birdie gripped onto Izzy's white t-shirt tightly, hiding behind her.

"I'm pretty scared too," Izzy whispered, more to Ryan than to Birdie.

"What are you?" Ryan stammered.

"I'm gunna hit him!" Keiran burst to his feet and ran at Georgia, raising his fist.

"I'm a she, I think, actually," the fluffy creature said.

Keiran stopped in his tracks, grunting in frustration. "I can't hit a girl, even if it is an alien."

"You could have hit me, idiot!" Georgia yelled.

"All of you behave," Julia chided, sighing. "Let her speak." She turned to the small creature. "Go on," she urged gently.

"I have a message for you all," she said apathetically. "Richard wants to see you."

"Richard?" Ryan asked, standing slightly in front of Izzy and Birdie.

"He's… Well he's the man!" The little creature laughed.

"So what does that make you?" Keiran asked, quizzically.

"I'm a Digimon."

"Is that your name?" Georgia asked, looking down.

"My name's Furzmon, but you can just cuddle me because I like that better than when you're talking." She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Where is Richard, Furzmon?" Julia asked, trying to get her mouth round the name.

"Follow me." She burst out of Georgia's arms and began to bounce away into the forest.

"Do we- Do we follow it?" Keiran asked, a little skeptically.

"I think, for now, it's our best choice," Julia said.

Georgia puffed a breath of air out, blowing her brown hair from her face. "I'm in favour too, hopefully this 'Richard' guy knows the way out."

Izzy bent down, and asked Birdie, "What do you think, Birdie?"

He looked at her nervously and shook his head.

Izzy looked into his eyes for a while before finally nodding and standing up. "I agree with Birdie, I don't think we should be wandering around too much."

"That's one each way, what about you and Keiran?" Julia said, looking between the two older boys.

"I reckon I can take her so I think we should go," Keiran boasted proudly, beating his chest.

"What about you, Ryan?"

Ryan debated it in his head. He couldn't leave Izzy but if he voted to stay it brought them to a standstill and that Digimon was getting further and further away. "I think, for now, we should follow it." He turned to Birdie. "Sorry, buddy."

The little boy retreated behind Izzy and she sighed. "You're making great strides of friendship, I see."

"Shut up, it's better than arguing over something stupid," Ryan snapped back, although light-heartedly.

"What are you doing right now?" Izzy teased.

"You three shouldn't get left behind," Julia called from ahead of them.

Ryan said, "Well if we go, you can definitely look after the two of you."

"I don't know about that. Judo relies on the other person's weight. That thing looked really light."

"And what harm can something that little do?" Ryan smirked slightly. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"What do you think, Birdie?" Izzy turned around, ducking down to make eye contact with the boy, who looked down, playing with his dark grey shorts, before nodding, looking a little reluctant about it. Izzy was a little concerned they were too big for him but Ryan seemed to be getting impatient.

"Well then, shall we go?" Ryan asked, holding out his hand. He waited for Birdie to reach for his hand but the little boy seemed reluctant so he sighed. "I'll walk ahead, I guess." He shrugged and started walking.

"Just make sure you hold my hand then, we still don't know where we are, okay, Birdie?" Izzy reached for his hand and he gingerly took hers. His palm was soft and fragile. Izzy brushed off the concept that he was too young to be here and started walking. For now, they just had to get out.

* * *

"I've arrived," Georgia announced as she pushed her way out through the various flora and into an open area. Her eyes couldn't quite match up to the rest of her body and she felt a little disjointed. Before her was an outside tea party - of sorts. Sat in a velvet throne at the head of the table was a strange man, wearing a top hat and drinking a cup of tea.

"I've seen this before…" Georgia muttered.

"Alice in Wonderland? I read it to my daughter once," Julia said as she walked out.

"No, I saw it in one of my brother's conspiracy books. The aliens tend to eat you or probe you at this point."

"I assure you the only probing I do is of the mind," the man said, smirking as he placed his white tea cup down onto the saucer. "Please, take a seat."

"Where did Furzmon go?"

"Georgia, my dear, she had other engagements."

"Who's this chump?" Keiran asked as he stumbled through the grass, booting a bush angrily as his foot got caught in it.

The man smirked. "The plant life have memories here, I'd be careful what you kick. It might kick back."

"You're crazy if you think I'm sitting down," Georgia scoffed.

"Me too," Keiran said, his face turning beetroot.

Julia sighed and walked over, taking the blue stool on the opposite end of the table from the strange man. "I've walked onto stranger sets than this," she said with a sigh, picking up the cup in front of her. "Two sugars?"

"Of course, I had time to prepare," he said, tipping his hat. "Please, call me Richard."

"I assume that's Richard?" Izzy said as she walked out, shielding Birdie from the low hanging branches with her arm.

"Brother and sister?" Richard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That'd be me, not him," Ryan said, pushing some sticky branches off his back and walking out. "What's all this?" He looked around to see the various seating - each one different - and the cups of tea in front of each place.

"It's a present to you all," the man said, throwing his hat up into the air. The hat exploded, sending colourful streamers outwards, and transformed into a blue rabbit balloon. It floated down slowly until it came to a stop in front of Birdie. "But that one's just for you," he said, winking.

Birdie looked at the balloon for a second and then hid behind Izzy, gripping onto her legs. His hand moved around, pulling the balloon out of sight, causing the others to smirk.

Izzy looked up at the table with a little shock. It even had a tablecloth. And yet it was in the jungle. She looked down and saw Birdie's head move around, looking back at Richard. "Don't worry, it's free," she said, smiling.

"As the young lady said, feel free to take this seat," he said, gesturing the tall backed red chair on his right.

"My daughter would've already been making demands," Julia said, stifling a laugh. "You're a warm hearted boy, don't ever let that fade, okay?" she added, noting she had enough of his focus to finally speak to him.

He looked at her for a while and then nodded, looking up at Izzy afterwards.

"Come on, let's sit down," she said, leading him over to the table.

"Wait, you're just gunna sit near that- that thing?" Georgia stammered in shock.

"Well, yeah," Ryan said, shrugging as he took up the orange beach chair in between Izzy and Julia.

Keiran looked around and then sighed, walking over and taking a seat across from Izzy. "Come on, cutie, I won't let him hurt you," he said, a little reluctantly as he sat down on a small yellow chair.

"There's a spot here for you," Richard said, winking as he patted the burgundy armchair on his left.

"I can't believe you're all doing this?" Georgia stammered in shock.

"Why not? I'm adorable," Richard replied, pulling his own cheeks.

"I-" she stuttered, stuck in a dimension of disbelief. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She walked over and sat in the seat gingerly, looking around herself.

"That seat looks good on you," Keiran said flirtatiously.

"Where'd you get your pick up lines, the playground? Maybe you should go back there until you're old enough to sit at the big kids table. I'd rather eat with Silent Sam there, than you."

"Technically, we're not eating," Julia butted in, trying to keep the peace.

"Whatever," Georgia said, sighing.

"So what exactly, have you called us here for?" Izzy asked inquisitively, training her eyes on him as she waited for a response.

"You are the group of people that have been selected to save this world."

"Like a superhero?" Keiran asked, cocking his head slightly.

"No, like a potato, of course a superhero!" Georgia growled.

"So you'll do it?"

"We didn't say that," Julia interjected, noting his powers of persuasion as dangerous. "I think we'd all like to go back home, Richard."

"I'd love to send you all back home but first you all have to meet someone special." He placed six objects onto the table and then spun them like wooden spinning tops. They began to glow white and slowly move outwards from him and towards each of them as rustling in the bushes around them was heard.

"What are you doing?" Georgia asked, looking around.

"Keep your eyes on the Digivices."

"The what?" Izzy asked, looking at the glowing objects.

"Those," he pointed, his voice almost mesmerising.

"They're real bright," Keiran muttered, a little dumbfounded.

"That they are," Furzmon muttered, climbing onto the table and closing her eyes in front of Keiran.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed in shock.

"We're- let someone else explain it," Furzmon said, yawning.

"We're your new masters," a new female voice announced before a small white humanoid creature jumped onto the table. She had thing green wings, like a fairy, and was wearing bright trampy clothing.

"Don't lie," A small black ball growled as it leapt onto Birdie's lap.

Birdie flinched, trying to escape.

"Don't worry, I'm your new friend," Blackmon said, nuzzling into Birdie.

Birdie looked to Izzy for help but the fairy Digimon seemed to be glaring between him and her. "F- friend?" he muttered.

"Maybe if I feel like it."

"They are your partners," Richard said, smiling.

"Why don't I get one?" Ryan asked.

"You do." A small white ball looked up at him and then bounced onto the table. "Moonmon."

"R- ryan?" He was unsure of the social protocol in this situation.

The Digimon simply grunted in response.

"I'm guessing the thing on my shoulder is mine?" Georgia asked, glaring at the silver ball.

"Ermm… yes… Bloxmon," it muttered.

"I think my daughter would hate you, but I like you," Julia said as a little aqua ball sat on the table in front of her. Suddenly the Digimon leapt at her, baring its teeth but Julia simply plucked it out of the air. "We don't bite, okay?" He snapped again and Julia locked eyes with it fiercely until the snarling ceased. "You think about what you've done." She placed it back on the table and watched as it went into a huff. "Just like her," Julia muttered absentmindedly.

"Now you've all got acquainted… catch!" The white objects bounced off the table and flew at each individual person.

Keiran snatched his from the air. "Why'd you throw it at me?" he yelled.

"I didn't," Richard protested as Georgia screamed, catching hers just as it neared her face.

Izzy plucked hers from the air. "It's warm…" She looked over to Ryan as he reached out to catch the slightly wide shot. "Nice catch."

Ryan exclaimed, "Cheers, I guess."

Izzy looked over to Birdie and saw the little boy rubbing his cheek and pouting. Curiously, she looked onto the ground to see the Digivice, still glowing slightly, in the mud next to his chair. She smiled, climbing off her chair and picking the object, holding it out for him to take. The boy turned his head slightly and quickly took the Digivice, beginning to examine it underneath the table. Izzy noticed the balloon had gone, and looked up briefly to try to spot it.

Julia looked the Digivice over. "I'm used to having things thrown at me by my little girl, but this is something else…" she muttered, turning it in her hand. "Richard, what do they do?"

"They allow you to ignite the bond between you and your partner." He opened his hand and a flame appeared. "To allow it to flourish." The flame erupted into a bird made from fire. It cawed loudly and then flew off into the sky.

"How can a human do that? You're definitely an alien," Georgia grumbled, training her eyes on him.

"I never said I was human," Richard replied, winking.

"So you are an alien!" Georgia exclaimed

"Georgia…" Julia muttered.

"You could say that, technically I'm from a different world than your own."

"I knew it!"

"Georgia…"

"So what are you, exactly?" Izzy asked, sitting back down.

"I am your Digital Guide."

"What's up with that prefix, Digi?" Julia asked.

"I have never given it much thought, if I'm honest," Richard said, shrugging.

Julia sighed. "So, how do we get home?"

"I'd like to make a proposition to you all first, but before I do I suggest you all go speak to your partners and get to know them so you make your decision with as much knowledge as possible."

"These things are our partners?" Keiran asked.

Liomon yawned. "Yup."

"What if we say no?" Georgia questioned slowly but purposefully, keeping her eyes on Richard.

"I'll bite you," Aquakoromon snapped.

Julia tapped the blue ball Digimon on the head. "Behave."

"So we all have to go and bond with these things?" Keiran asked.

Izzy shot Ryan a glance as she felt Birdie tug at her.

"I'll keep you company, big guy, just don't squeal too loud in my ear," Ryan said, standing up.

"I guess that means I'm coming," Moonmon grumbled.

Furzmon yawned. "I guess…"

"Lad banter time?" Keiran asked, laughing.

"Sure," Ryan said, rolling his eyes as he walked around the table with Keiran. "Come on, we'll go scout ahead a bit."

"Good idea, man's work."

"You forgot I'm a girl already," Furzmon grumbled as she bounced after the others.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Georgia asked, looking at her Digimon with querying eyes.

"I think..." Bloxmon seemed to ponder the thought.

"Anytime this week," Georgia quipped, smirking.

"We should go off too, I want to get to know you."

"Fine, I guess," Georgia said with a sigh.

"I'll come too, girly bonding!" Izzy called, standing up.

"If you can call yourself a girl with a chest like that," Faymon commented snidely, smirking.

Izzy looked at her with a mixture of shock and disgust. "What?" she stammered.

"Nothing," Faymon chimed with a fake smile.

She felt someone grab her shirt and looked down to see Birdie. "I think this will be good for you, be a good boy for Julia," Izzy said, patting him on the head and slowly pulling his hand away from the fabric.

She walked over next to Georgia. "Which way?"

"Um…" Bloxmon muttered.

"If we wait for him it'll be forever," Georgia grumbled. "Any way but the same way as meathead and fishboy."

"Why don't we head to that water you heard?" Izzy suggested.

"Good idea, hopefully fishboy won't have sniffed it out," Georgia said.

"He's not got that great a sense of smell, so probably not."

"Whatever," Georgia replied absentmindedly as they walked off into the distance.

Julia looked at Birdie and watched him shift around nervously, he looked completely lost. "Don't worry, it's alright," she reassured him, moving towards him.

"You should always kill weaklings," Aquakoromon said, leaping forwards.

Julia grabbed the small blue ball as Birdie flinched. "He won't hurt you, and neither will anyone else." She looked Aquakoromon in the eyes. "Will you?" Her tone was stern.

"I guess not," Aquakoromon grumbled, slightly reluctantly.

"See," Julia said, moving closer but Birdie simply retreated.

"I'll just sit here and when you want to talk we can," Julia said, sitting in the seat next to him.

They sat for a little while before Birdie looked at her. She watched in the corner of her eye, waiting patiently.

"I-" he began, shaking his head. "Is-" He bit his lip. "Is your daughter okay?" he said hastily, making it difficult to comprehend before he looked back down into his scarf.

"I'm not sure." Julia looked down at the table, she was worrying and this hadn't helped but she had to stay strong. "But for now I'd love to see you crack a smile, how about that?" she asked.

"I 'unno."

"Come on, watch, I'll show you," she said, unleashing her perfect set of white teeth in a broad smile.

Birdie looked up slowly and nervously. Blackmon seemed to be watching intently, cheering his partner on silently. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly and then he formed an awkward smile with his mouth - mostly still comprising of baby teeth - but quickly buried his face back into his scarf.

"Was that so hard?" Julia asked, smiling kindly.

"N- no…"

"Then you can let me see one every now and then, deal?" she said, grinning.

"D- deal."

"Good boy."

"Can we g- go? He's creepy," he muttered, pointing at Richard.

"Of course, let's go," she said, leading him off in a different direction to the other two.

* * *

"So how many chicks have you-"

"Keiran," Ryan interrupted, his tone impatient. "Stop with the front, it's impressing no one now the girls are gone."

"I'm still girly," Furzmon said as she leapt onto Keiran's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Keiran exclaimed, flinging her into Ryan's arms.

"I think she's just tired," Ryan said, grunting a little as the furball hit him in the gut.

"Well, I don't like it, furry stuff is gay."

Ryan debated commenting on what Keiran had said while they walked but figured it'd be useless. "So, Moonmon, what's your favourite colour?"

"Grey."

"And your favourite word?"

"Grey."

"Dare I ask what colour your parents are?"

"I don't have parents."

The revelation was a little shocking. His partner was an orphan. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Well… you have no parents, that's sad?"

Keiran interrupted, "Don't be a sissy, Ry."

"No Digimon has parents," Furzmon said, opening one eye. "We're born in the Valley of Rebirth from eggs that just appear one day."

"And then one day we die." Moonmon sighed, stopping. "Up ahead there's a steep drop, stop walking."

"How did you-" Ryan began as Keiran peered through the trees.

"He's right!" Keiran exclaimed.

"I'm not stupid," Moonmon bounced onto a rock and Furzmon joined him.

"So what do you want to know?" The white orb asked.

Ryan looked to Keiran nervously.

Keiran blurted, "I want to know how to find the ladies here."

"Keiran, we're meant to get to know them," he said, sighing.

"Whatever, I'm bored." Keiran walked back the way they had came.

"Come back here, you-" Ryan fumbled as Keiran turned back. "Sissy!"

Keiran roared, charging back. "No one calls me a sissy and gets away with it!"

Moonmon bounced out of the way while Furzmon simply rolled down the other side of the rock.

Keiran's fist flew at Ryan from the right, hard and fast. He ducked, just barely, but a second fist flew into his gut before he had chance to mentally prepare himself. He grunted, spit flying from his mouth as Keiran unleashed several more blows, knocking Ryan back into a tree.

Ryan groaned, his vision a little hazy, but he spotted Keiran charging again and ducked under the fist. He smirked as he heard Keiran's fist collide with the tree and cries of pain begin. Grabbing Keiran from behind, he flipped him straight over onto his back and leapt on top, punching him in the face twice before Keiran gathered his bearings and unleashed a powerful punch back.

Ryan flew backwards, landing on his back. He rolled to the side as Keiran leapt at him and then burst up, stamping on Keiran's back and pulling his arm up into an uncomfortable position. "Say you give!" Ryan yelled, panting.

"Never!" Keiran pulled his arms inwards with all his might, roaring in pain and launched Ryan across the clearing and into a tree.

Ryan groaned, it turned out those muscles weren't just for show. That really hurt. "Now I'm gunna kick you in the face." Ryan grunted, wiping blood from a cut near his eye.

"Bring it, swimmer boy!" Keiran jeered, beckoning him over.

"Your arm's still limp," Ryan called as he started running.

"Like I need two arms to deck you."

"Do you guys not think this is silly?" Furzmon asked, yawning.

"Shut up!" they both shouted in unison, causing the ball to sigh and close her eyes again.

Keiran roared, running at Ryan as the brunet neared him, raising his good arm to swing a punch. Ryan lifted his arm to block as he simultaneously threw his other arm, landing a punch on Keiran's jaw and causing him to spin round. As the ravenette stopped spinning he saw two shoe soles flying into his face and groaned as they collided and caused him to fly backwards.

Ryan caught himself, groaning in pain as Keiran tried to get back up. "Truce?" he grumbled.

The black haired male pushed himself him. "Truce." He fell back onto his face.

* * *

As the two girls walked sweat began to drip from Georgia's brow. "This is gross. I want to go home," she grumbled.

"I concur," Izzy replied, stopping. "Let's rest here. There's enough shade."

They sat for a short while, relaxing, before Georgia broke the silence. "I miss home."

"You've only been gone a day, what happened to us being the chosen ones of a new world?"

"Get real. We're the rejects of our world," the younger brunette spat bitterly.

Izzy bit her lip. "What- what makes you say that?" she whispered.

"Come on! Look at us!" She sighed. "The only one worth anything around here is Julia and she's not that famous. The rest of us are just junk."

"I completely agree," Faymon said, smirking.

Izzy leaned back against the tree, looking up at the sky. "There's no one who thinks you're important?"

"I doubt it," Faymon chimed in, earning a smack from her partner.

"I dunno, I mean I guess."

Izzy looked at her from the corner of her eye. "Who?"

"I dunno… it's stupid, forget it." Georgia got up to go

Izzy looked at the girl, holding her still."Who?" Izzy asked, more forcefully.

"I think you're important, Georgia." Bloxmon snuggled into his partner.

Georgia smiled. "Thank you." She stroked her partner, leaning back against the tree. "Let's go, come on."

"My bum was going dead anyway," Izzy said, laughing.

* * *

The two males sat against a rock, smirking with pride as their partners gave them looks of derision. "That was stupid," Furzmon chided tiredly.

"So why're you so angry all the time?" Ryan wiped some blood from his lip.

"I 'unno. My dad always said to hit my problems until they're gone."

"I guess it's kinda true what Julia said…"

"That hippy?" Keiran scoffed. "She's so old I can smell the wrinkle cream."

"Quite smart for you, One Watt."

"One what?"

"One watt light bulb…"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Why do you hate Furzmon?" Ryan asked, leaning back against the rock and turning to look at the other male.

"I don't hate her. She reminds me of- it's stupid, whatever."

"She reminds you of?"

"The puppies at the shelter I work at, I 'unno, whatever."

"You work at a shelter?" Ryan asked, a little in disbelief.

"Ever tell anyone and I'll kill you." Keiran locked eyes with the brunet fiercely.

"We both know it'll end in a draw," Ryan said, smirking as he glared straight back.

They both started laughing and the Digimon sighed. "I guess fighting isn't all that bad," Furzmon said with a shrug.

"Nah, it's fun," Keiran said, throwing ghost punches.

"Your form's still sloppy." Ryan stood up.

"Shut up," Keiran replied, smirking a little.

"Let's head back," Ryan suggested.

"Okay." Keiran patted Ryan on the shoulder. "You're okay, you."

"Cheers, you too."

"Carry me," Furzmon called, bouncing into her partner's arms.

* * *

"You know, Birdie, I really wanted a son." Julia smiled slightly as she walked next to the young boy, looking up towards the canopy of leaves. "I won't say that I don't like my daughter. She acts like a spoiled brat sometimes, but I still love her."

"W-What's she..." Birdie trailed off, looking down.

"She's called Tabatha. I named her after my grandmother. She was so nice to me." Julia sighed. "I'm not entirely sure what I was thinking when I named her that, but at least she has a nickname now so it's not as idiotic a name as I thought it was when I got her birth certificate."

"It's not stupid." Birdie mumbled. "My name's stupid..."

"Would you like to tell me?" Julia asked.

Birdie shook his head.

"Well, if you ever feel like telling anyone, I would love it if you told me." Julia smiled warmly, looking down at Birdie. She offered her hand and Birdie slowly took it.

"Bubble Blow!" The two stopped as a light blue orb fell from a tree and landed in front of them, spitting a mass of bubbles towards the two of them.

"Aquakoromon..." Blackmon growled, glaring at the other Digimon from Birdie's arms.

"Aquakoromon." Julia's voice was stern. "I thought I said no attacking anyone."

"You only said no biting the weakling," Aquakoromon mumbled, turning away angrily.

"No attacking anyone. And I mean it." Julia glared at the Digimon, her eyes not showing any pity.

"I don't care what you think." Aquakoromon turned in a huff, beginning to bounce away.

"Come back here or I'll have to put a muzzle and a lead on you." The Digimon froze when he heard the threat, turning around and angrily hopping back to the woman. "Good boy."

"Shall we go back?" Julia asked, looking down at the boy as he squeezed her hand tightly.

"That man's scary..."

"Heyyy!" The four looked upwards, seeing a pink bird flying towards them. It didn't look exactly like a normal bird, for one the pink colour and yellow feet were far too bright. However, the blue accents on its feathers and red claws and beak also added to the strangeness. It had to be one of these Digimon things.

"Do you guys know Richard?" It asked.

"Yes," Julia replied, keeping calm as the bird landed.

"Good. Do you know where he is?"

"He's over there a little way. We were just about to go back to see him, if that's all right with..." Julia noticed that Birdie had hidden behind her legs.

"You're a shy one, aren't you?" The bird asked, smiling. "My name's Biyomon. What's yours?"

"Go on," Julia encouraged, looking behind her at the boy.

"I don't bite." Biyomon smiled, stepping around Julia's legs. "See?"

Birdie looked at her for a minute, then slowly began to reach out and rubbed the side of her face.

Biyomon giggled. "Hey, that tickles!"

"I-I..." Birdie fumbled for words. "My-My... C-Call me B-Birdie..."

"Hey, I'm a birdie too!" Biyomon giggled, flapping her wings while still feeling the effects Birdie's tickling. Birdie smiled slightly in response, not fully noticing as Julia stepped away. "Listen, I have a little work to do right now, but would you like to play sometime?" Birdie nodded gently. "Okay! Shall we go see Richard?"

"S-Sure." Birdie looked up at Julia, then the five of them began to walk back the way they came.

* * *

Julia walked back into the clearing, holding Birdie's hand as Biyomon hummed a tune. "Nearly there."

"Richard!" Biyomon exclaimed, running over to the man.

"Biyomon, crumpet?" Richard asked, throwing a crumpet like a frisbee to the bird Digimon.

Biyomon caught the crumpet in her beak, swallowing it whole. "Thanks, Richard!"

"You sure this's the right way?" the voice was Keiran's.

"Sort of?" Ryan's voice replied as the two emerged from the other side of the treeline. "We're not late back then?" he asked, grinning.

"Furzmon, wake up," Keiran grumbled as he walked over to his seat, sitting back down.

"I think she's sleeping, let her sleep," Ryan said, rubbing his head as he walked over.

The two of them were battered and bruised. "What happened?" Julia asked, storming over, dragging Hawke with her.

"N-nothing," Keiran stammered.

"Don't lie to me, young man!"

"We just had a little scuffle," Ryan said, laughing as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Idiots, both of you," Julia chided, hitting them both on the head. "Violence is never the answer."

"My shoes are so muddy!" It was Georgia's voice.

"Weren't they always muddy?" Faymon replied snidely as the two walked out.

"Don't start," Georgia growled.

"Or what," Faymon replied in a singsong tone.

"Faymon," Izzy said, slightly defeated.

"You- you should be nice." Bloxmon looked up at the fairy Digimon as she sat on Izzy's shoulder.

"Shush, boxy. Forward, my steed."

"I'm not a horse, Faymon," Izzy said, walking back round to her seat.

"You're back then?" Richard asked, smirking. "So how was it?"

"It was good," Georgia said, looking up at Izzy then back at Richard. "Good."

"Well that is-" A huge grey foot flew down on top of him, crushing him instantly.

* * *

**Kumo: You may recognise this guy if you read our other fic Digital Charge but if not it's important to note that yes, he really is this crazy. **

**Hawk: You may also recognise the Digimon. We were kinda lazy... But we did switch up their personalities a lot.**


End file.
